Heart Of Stone
by HeatOfLife
Summary: You never cherish what you have until it's gone.


A room that was calm, but never peace at mind. The only thing filling the area with noise, was the sound of a heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. Sitting with great posture, hands folded, poker faced, as she just watched her beloved upon a white sheet bed. No such movement came from he. The only reaction to any suggestion, comment, or even question just seemed to be the breath he took every now and then. The only way possibly knowing of it was how his breath fogged up the respiration mask during every exhale.

Something that slightly had broken the silence was the entrance of the nurse. With a bright, comforting smile, she stood near the Egyptian princess.

"Miss De Nile would you like some water? You've been sitting there for hours! Literally speaking, miss!" The nurse chuckled, but was shocked, never have actually witnessing Cleo move or talk since the moment she walked in and took a seat.

Cleo never even looked at the nurse. Her eyes were practically locked on that monitor. It was at a steady pace still, like it'd been every day, for the past month. But something about today, she felt something was wrong. Something as if she just had to be here today, watching, witnessing.

"Miss De Nile?" The doctor's aid placed her hand on Cleo's shoulder. "He's gonna be okay...I promise you. He'll wake soon enough I'm sure for the most part." She tried to give the heart broken beauty some positive feed back. With a deep sigh, seeing no such response from her, she began to walk. "My offer for the water still stands." Stopping at the door, she asked one more time. "Water? It's cold." She attempted to get any sort of response.

Not speaking for days now, she pressed her lips together first, eyes still on the monitor, she finally forced a word out, without any head gestures though. "...No..." Miss De Nile answered.

The nurse smiled faintly hearing Cleo for once. She answered back understandingly and walked off for now, until it was time for her to check on the gorgon later on.

With every minute, it felt as of another year of heart break. Cleo, still, stiff, as the nurse walked back in. She had a clip board with her, and looked up to the monitor then back down, writing down information. She was just there at the moment to see how his progress was. She looked at Cleo then pulled up a chair next to her.

"So how long have you known him?" The nurse questioned.

Cleo never looked away from the monitor, but she finally began to speak a bit more. "We met in High School."

The nurse's eyes filled with joy. "How cute! You two are high school sweet hearts?! I always wanted one."

"I suppose we are." Cleo actually smiled faintly, but at Deuce. The nurse was happier than ever, feeling accomplished and all.

"So I saw your daughter was here the other day. She's very pretty, is she your only?" The joyful nurse tried to keep the conversation going.

"I'm aware of her presence... Sadly enough we don't get along much at all. Well she is my only daughter, yes. I have twin boys though, older than she." Cleo answered. Her voice was still low, so it was hard to make out some words.

The nurse nodded. "Ohhh yes! I remember seeing those two a couple weeks back. I didn't realize they were twins. I thought I was having an insanity fit!" She chuckled. Cleo didn't seem phased. "...They're very handsome though." The nurse tried to clear up the awkward. "They look just like you."

Cleo went back to silence. The nurse looked down, but got back up. She pushed the chair back where it originally was and she began to walk off. "I've got to get to work. I'll check on the two of you later on."

Time seemed to go slower and slower. Cleo didn't really like how sometimes you want things to go faster, but in the end you want it to take up as much time as it possibly can. But all she knew is that she wanted her love to wake up now! She wanted to see his striking smile, hear wonderful laugh, feel his warm touch, kiss his soft lips, wake up to the smell of his delicious breakfast, and most of all, "dude." After all these years, he still managed to keep that.

Even through all the fights, love making, and all over drama they still managed to make everything work, and that was all that mattered...especially in this moment here. Here they were, the two of them, in this silent, cold room. The dim lighting above the bed, only for the curtains were closed. The time was never know, until a doctor or nurse warned the lover that visiting hours would be ending soon. Those cursed words that Cleo never seemed to like. It just crushed her heart.

Slowly, she actually stood up. Her eyes were finally in another direction besides the monitor. She ignored it now. It never seemed to change. Maybe the nurse was right, he was going to wake up. He was going to get better.

She gently placed her hand on his face, stroking his cheek softly with her thumb. Her head tilted to the side, with a small smile. He seemed so close yet so far. They were both at peace, finally peace at mind. Quickly the peace shattered to pieces as their was a noise so wretched, so heart breaking, so horrendous. She immediately looked up at the monitor. Her crystal coloured eyes, swelling up with tears. Her hand slipping from his face, taking his hand. "No..." She muttered. Flat-line.

Rushing into the room, doctors shouted orders left and right. She tightened her grip. How could a quiet place become so loud in seconds? It was...frightening. One doctor took her hand, and directed her to leave. She refused.

With a raised voice now, "Ma'm you must!" He demanded again, with a very stern look.

A few of the nurses started grabbing Cleo. She protested. She absolutely refused to let go of him. Her hand slipped away from his as the nurses started pulling her more and more. "NO!" She screamed. Her voice became high and scratchy. "NO!" She repeated, still reaching for her true love.

She tried to put up a good fight. She dropped to the floor, but they only began dragging her away and out. She practically clawed at the beds, then the floor, and even at the walls. "Deuce! DEUCE!" The only option she had left was to hold on to the door way. But her sadness only mad her body grow weak. Her hands slipped from the doorway, and the nurses just about threw her out of the room, shutting the door as quickly as possible. Other nurses and doctors, also wandering patients just witnessed the De Nile's outrageous break down.

She leaned against the door, ignoring those around her. Her breathing fell heavy, her tears streaming, her words began to get quieter, softer, lower and soon enough to be silenced. Her world fell to ruins, and is never to be the same again. "Deuce..."


End file.
